


Reflections

by dragonskyesong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: hopefulish, loss of childhood, poem, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonskyesong/pseuds/dragonskyesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>was listening to song "there's a place for us" by Carrie Underwood and came up with this Pls review</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

What does the future hold?  
we used to sit and dream  
together on those lazy  
summer days dreaming  
of places that no one  
has seen since before  
they came to be

Places that one can  
barely imagine of lands  
covered in ice and snow  
or a body of water that  
taste like salt or of  
land so hot that its covered  
in sand and trees as tall  
as the tallest Titan

These were the things  
we want to see to finally  
be free of these walls  
I still want to see these places  
with you both but now i  
want everyone to be able  
to come as well

That we all can be free to  
go and see the world  
to discover or rediscover  
the world and all its  
amazing places so  
now i have found a  
new reason to  
fight the titans  
to see a world free  
from a city that's just  
a beautiful cage.

**Author's Note:**

> told from Armin's point of view


End file.
